Forever And Always
by Megan-The-Tall
Summary: Stiles is used to getting himself in less than ideal situations, but this one is going to be far more difficult to handle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So… After I got done writing **_**Gratitude **_**I really wanted to write something else for Teen Wolf. I'm a huge Stiles fan, (who isn't?) so I got to working on this. I really hope you guys enjoy it. I wrote it at 6:30 in the a.m., but I think it came out well. Leave me reviews and tell me whatcha think(:**

**Disclaimer: I own a toy story lotso bear… But not Teen Wolf…**

I sped down the highway towards Allison's house, a million thoughts racing through my already over active brain. She texted me about an hour ago telling me that we needed to talk and that it was really important. Allison and I have been in a serious relationship for about 6 months now, and a couple weeks ago we finally took it to the next level. After her and Scott broke up again, she sought out to me for comfort, and we kind of realized that we had strong feelings for each other. I couldn't be happier with her, and I don't want to lose her.

I pulled into her neighborhood and eyed the numbers on the front of the houses. I didn't really come around here very often because to be honest, her father scared the hell out of me. As soon as I found hers, I pulled into the drive way, thanking whatever higher power up there that it was empty, telling me nobody else was home.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of my jeep. The cold air hit my face like a thousand tiny pin pricks and my cheeks turned slightly pink. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and made my way to her front door, pushing the small button beside it to ring the bell.

It took a couple moments, but Allison finally came to my rescue from this evil weather and allowed me inside. The heat of her home engulfed me and welcomed me with love, but Allison on the other hand was keeping her distance. She seemed nervous, afraid almost.

"Hey, you ok? Are you feeling alright?" I asked, tilting her chin up so I could see her eyes. They were blood shot, for some reason she had been crying. I wrapped her in my arms and rocked her back and forth for a moment, rubbing my hands up and down her back.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry.

She began to sob against my chest. I was completely and utterly confused. What was she so sorry about, and why was it having such a horrible effect on her? I bowed my head and whispered soothing thoughts into her ear before I pulled back to wipe the tear streaks from her face. Her lips were still quivering, so I swooped down and kissed them gently, hoping it would calm her down for a moment so she could tell me what was going on.

She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her oversized sweat shirt and grabbed my hand. I laced our fingers together and waited as patiently as I could for her to summon the courage to say something.

"We need to go talk, upstairs." I nodded my head, allowing her to lead me up the stairs to her room. Allison had a nice house. I don't know what it was, but something about it just made me feel warm inside. Maybe it was the fact that it was getting close to Christmas, and every corner of the house was painted with the smell of cinnamon. Or maybe it was the way it was decorated. My mom always told me growing up as a kid that what makes a home feel like a home is the mothers little touches. I missed that. My dad was great at keeping the house clean, but it always felt kind of weird without my mother's small fingerprints everywhere.

We came across a large white door, decorated with small letters spelling out Allison's name. They were green and red, which made me smile to myself. She tugged me inside the room and beckoned for me to sit on the bed. I did as I was told for once in my life, considering the fact that I could feel the nervousness pouring from her body.

She stood in front of me for a long time, twiddling her fingers around and biting her bottom lip. I tapped my foot on the floor, studying the bed spread underneath me. It was kind of strange looking at first, but it fit her personality perfectly.

She cleared her throat, which made my eyes snap up and meet hers immediately. She took in a short breath and began explaining her reason for acting so weird.

"Stiles, I love you so much, and I would never want to lose you, so please don't be mad at me when I tell you this. I'm so sorry I'm about to put this on you." She looked down at the floor for a moment trying to gather herself again. I wanted nothing more than to hold her, tell her that whatever it was, it was going to be ok, but I knew she would just push me back on the bed. She needed to build up the courage on her own time.

I can't say I wasn't on the verge of a break down. All this beating around the bush was really starting to make me worried. I was completely in the dark. All I can do is sit and wait.

She bit her nail and looked back up at me. The light she was standing in made the bags under her eyes more noticeable. I have no idea when she slept last, but it looked like she hadn't touched her bed in days.

"I think I might be pregnant.

My jaw dropped, moving without sound. She told me she was on birth control. How could this happen? Did she accidentally skip a day? I got up and paced back and forth at the end of her bed. My thoughts were racing even faster than before. I knew what I had to do, and I knew I was never going to live it down.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes."

XXXXXXX

I stood in the middle of the aisle, looking at the various types of birth control tests. The women who were passing by all shot me dirty looks, and I was afraid one of them was going to stab me for "taking the innocence of a young woman" or something like that. Technically, I didn't take her virginity; I just possibly got her pregnant.

I picked up the one right in front of me. It was the most expensive, so it must have been a pretty accurate one. I tossed a couple of those into my shopping basket along with a box of condoms. If she's not pregnant, then we need to take extra precaution so that this doesn't happen again. I'm too young for this.

There were only two lines open at the front of the store, seeing as how it was almost midnight. I decided to pick the one with the male cashier, because maybe he wouldn't look at me like I was a vicious beast like everyone else was.

As soon as he rang everything up and gave me my change back, I bolted out of the store to the safety of my jeep. I ran my hand along my short cut hair and let out a long sigh. Tears weld up in my eyes, but I blinked them away quickly. Crying was not my priority right now. It was Allison.

XXXXXXX

We both sat on the edge of the bathtub nervously, Allison with her thumb nail back between her teeth and my foot going back to raping the floor. I reached my hand out and grabbed her smaller one, trying to provide some sort of comfort.

The little bell on the timer rang, and we both looked at each other, trying to will one another to grow a pair and look at the little sticks sitting on the counter. Things suddenly became so much more serious. I took a moment to take everything in. Right now, life is completely normal, besides the fact that I am surrounded by werewolves and I just got done buying pregnancy tests. All I have to worry about is myself and my dad when he doesn't eat right. Those little sticks could change all that.

Allison kissed me on the cheek and moved across the room to the counter. She picked up all three of them and sat back down on my lap. I held her by the waist and ran my fingers through her hair. She flipped all of them over at once, immediately staring right at them. It took me a minute to get over the nerves, but eventually I looked down at them. It took me every ounce of strength I possessed not to pass out.

All of them were positive.

**Reviews?:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I haven't updated this story at all since I published it. Ouch! Well, I'm back(: BIG THANK YOU to all of my BEAUTIFUL readers who left me reviews and stuff while I was gone. I love you guys! Anyways, here is chapter two of _Forever and Always. _I really hope everyone likes it! By the way, I'm sorry for the mistakes that I wrote in the last chapter. Editing was a little hard for a couple reasons BUT this chapter should be error free(: Enjoy and remember reviews are very much appreciated! **

**By the way, MOST of this story is in Stiles' POV but if you guys want me to do some in Allison's POV just let me know and I'll do that(:**

**Disclaimer: I own a Honey Badger shirt… but not Teen Wolf. **

I woke up with a raging headache, and for some reason the shoulder of my shirt felt warm and wet. It took me a minute to realize where I was, but when I did, everything from the previous night hit me like a ton of bricks. The thoughts immediately began to race and the room started to spin. My eyes shut themselves tight, and the room felt like it was on fire.

"Stiles… Stiles!"

The sound of Allison's hushed voice and the feeling of her small hand shaking me gently was enough to get me calm again. I snapped my eyes open and took several deep breaths, leaning down quickly to kiss her on the top of the head.

Once I regained the ability to breathe normally again, I rose to my feet and slowly made it to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back" I whispered to Allison as she sat up worriedly. She gave me a weak smile and rolled back over on her side, facing her back to me and snuggling into her thick comforter.

Once I was in the bathroom, I shut the door quickly and slid down the smooth tile floor. So many questions bounced around my every thought.

_Was I going to be able to raise the baby? What is Allison's dad going to do when he finds out? Oh God… What will Scott do? _

Oh no. SCOTT!

He still didn't know me and Allison were together, let alone having sex.

I threw my head into the palms of my hands, dragging them down my face slowly and pinching the bridge of my nose. Before yesterday, everything was going perfectly. Now I've got a baby on my hands. It doesn't matter though. I'm going to get Allison through this pregnancy, and I'll raise this baby alone if I have to.

I got up from the floor and turned on the faucet. The water came pouring out of the large spout, and I quickly cupped my hands under the water and splashed it on my face. It felt good, but it didn't wash away my problems like I hoped it would.

I dried off my face and stepped back out of the bathroom. Allison wasn't in bed, and immediately that sent me into a panic. I threw the door open and practically fell down the stairs so I could find her.

"ALLISON! ALLISON! ALLISON WHERE ARE YO-"

Just as I was turning around the corner to get to the living room, someone ran into me and knocked us both to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. A soft giggle came from the person above me, and relief washed over my body immediately. It was Allison.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and from the other side I heard Scott yell for her to open the door. We both looked at each other in panic, and I shot up from the floor as fast as I could, dragging Allison up with me.

"Go hide in um… the bathroom! In my bathroom go!"

The stairs seemed never ending, and it was becoming increasingly aware to me just how clumsy I really am. Everything seemed to be out on a mission to trip me today.

As soon as I reached Allison's bathroom, I locked myself in the bathroom and sat patiently on the edge of the bathtub. Scott probably knew I was here, because my smell is all over the house and my heart is racing at a thousand miles an hour. Its just a matter of time before he comes up here and rips me to shreds.

I heard footsteps padding up the stairs and doors began to fly open. Oh God. I crawled into the bath tub and pulled my knees up to my chest, hoping and praying he wouldn't come into the bathroom. Just then, the door to Allison's bedroom flew open.

I heard her and Scott mutter some stuff to each other before the knob on the door began to slowly turn. Every part of my body was shaking, and the intense urge to throw up almost became over whelming.

Finally, the door flew open and I was greeted by a very worried Allison. I had to take a minute to crawl back out of the tub, but when I did I was immediately yanked to my feet and pushed out of the room.

"You have to go! Scott knows you were here and he started looking for you but then Derek called him and told him they needed to talk about something important. You gotta go!"

"Allison I-"

She stood on the tips of her toes and gave me a small kiss on the lips, and I wrapped my arms around her slim waist to give her one last hug before I left. She kissed my jaw lightly and led me down the stairs to the front door.

"Promise you'll come back tonight? I really need you… and there's a lot we need to talk about."

She looked down at her feet and sniffed slightly. I could tell she was just as scared as I was, about Scott and the baby.

"I promise. I'll text you ok? If you need me at all I'm just a call away, alright?"

She looked up at me with a slightly relieved expression, and gave me one final kiss. She nodded her head, and quickly opened the door so I could make my way out.

The cold air hit me once again with a menacing bite. As soon as I was down the road making my way back home, I realized that wasn't where I wanted… or needed to be right now. I didn't want to have to face my dad yet. I wanted to be with my mom.

The cemetery is only a couple blocks from the house, so I could visit for a little while before I had to go into hiding from Scott. My mom's grave stone was covered in a thin layer of ice, but I could still see her name carved neatly into the hard granite. It was cold, wet, and miserable outside, but everything seemed better when I sat down to talk to her.

It seemed like hours that I sat there, but I know it was only a short half hour that I released my tears into the fresh snow beneath me. When I ever felt alone, or lost or anything at all, I came to visit her. She always was, and still is, the only person I can really talk to. When she left, I was so angry. I didn't even come to the funeral after she was buried. My room was my safe haven, but one day my dad came into my room and made me go see her. He knew that would help me, and it did.

As soon as I was done, I walked slowly to my jeep. Just as I was going to open a door, I looked up and saw a message written in the fog on the window. My stomach fell to my knees, and the urge to vomit came back, only a billion times worse. My fears are being fueled, and this made them catch fire.

"_See you soon. –Scott" _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Wow its been a while since I've published anything on here, but I guess life kind of gets in the way of things sometimes. I hope you'll forgive me! Thank you to all my amazing readers, and extra love for my reviewers/favorites/etc. They really make my day! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm writing it at 1:00 in the morning so please forvige any mistakes! I love you guys so much! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own lots of panda hats... but not Teen wolf. **

My chest tightened with every passing moment as I slowly suffocated within my own worries. He knew. This would be the end of me. I bunched the end of my sleeve between my icy fingers, raising my arm quickly to wipe the window of the neatly written words. Looking around frantically, I grabbed the keys from my front pocket and shakily opened the door to my Jeep. Starting the thing felt impossible. I couldn't tell if it was the bitterness of the weather, or the fear rising within me that was making everything such a difficult task, but I needed to leave, and I needed to be quick about it.

Every little bump, every little thud, every little shadow put me on edge. I'm on a werewolf's hit list, and that is not where I need to be. I cranked up the engine and felt a wave of warmth wash over me as the heaters blanketed me with warm air. The feeling in my face and fingers began to return, but the sick feeling in my stomach only consumed me further.

"_I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dead dad. Oh god. I'm so sorry Allison_."

Tears clouded my vision, but I quickly wiped them with an old napkin from some fast food restaurant. I need to be extra careful with my driving from now on. There are more important things than me coming into this world soon, and I need to be there to help them figure it out. My mind once again focused on the baby. On Allison. I'm not fit to be a father yet. I've never had much experience caring for other children, let alone my own. I will have to learn though, because soon enough, I will be raising a smaller copy of myself.

The wind began to pick up, the whistling filling my ears even over the radio. It was calming, but nothing could set my nerves at east at a time like this. I pulled into my neighborhood slowly, eyeing the houses that lined the street. The families that lived in them were unknown to me. I never put forth much of an effort to meet them, but I knew they were there. I finally met my driveway, parking my Jeep and resting my head on cold window beside me. How was I going to tell my dad that I got my girlfriend pregnant? Or that Scott was a man-dog who wanted to rip my throat out? My courage was almost non-existent, but it was enough to get me through the front door of the house. The smell of coffee wafted through the air, and the thudding of tiny paws against the floor made their way to me as my small dog greeted me excitedly.

"_Stiles! Where have you been?_" My dad asked curiously as he walked casually into the room. His eyebrows were raised questioningly, but the moment I tried to speak, the words caught in my throat and the only thing I was able to muster was a slight shrug. He looked down at the knees of my pants, staring at the mud stains I received from kneeling by my mother. He must have figured it out, because he simply took another sip of his coffee and sat down on the couch.

_"Is there something on your mind kiddo? Something you wanna talk about...?_" He asked in a softer voice. I couldn't look at him when he talked to me like that. I was afraid he would see something in my eyes, something I didn't want him to know just yet.

_"N-nah dad. I uh... I'm gonna to take a shower. I'll see you in the morning. Night_." I muttered as I stared at the worn floor boards, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. His eyes furrowed but relaxed again quickly, but I could tell he knew something was wrong.

_"Ok son. Just uh, just call me if you need anything..." _

I shook my head and raced up the stairs, quickly grabbing a towel from the linnen closet and making my way into the bathroom. The sink quietly dripped due to the age of the house, and the tiles beneath my feet quickly became covered in dirt and muck as I flung my shoes in random directions. I stripped myself of my clothes and walked towards the mirror, stopping suddenly to examine the boy looking back at me. It took several moments before I finally registered the fact that I was looking at myself. My nose was tinted red from the elements of the night, and the bags under my eyes were becoming more and more visible with every passing moment. The stress was eating me alive.

I stumbled over to the soap stained bathtub and twisted the nob just above it. Water poured out of the spout quickly, forcing droplets to fly in every direction, drenching the walls of the tub in the process. As soon as the water warmed enough to turn my fingers a soft tint of red, I climbed in and turned on the shower. Steam filled the air, and I shut my eyes, tilting my head back to relax for just a moment. The warmth eased my tensed muscles, and the fact that I could finally be alone without worry allowed a wave of calm to wash over me.

I took this time to think through my problems. I knew I needed to find somewhere for us to go, me and Allison. Somewhere where we could be safe from Scott. God knows what he's planning for me. His temper is a force to be reckoned with, and the fact that he has super strength and razor sharp teeth doesn't help at all. I had to make peace with him. For the sake of my child, and for Allison. I had to be a man about this, but I had no idea where to start.

I quickly washed my body and shut off the water, drying myself with the slightly bleach stained towel and made my way back to my room. My bed looked so inviting, but I wasn't ready to sleep yet. My stomach growled despite the nausea from my worries, but I didn't want to eat either. Nothing would satisfy me until I had a plan, but there would be no plans until I could concentrate, and unfortunately, my mind was set on sleep. I laid down on the soft matress that I was trying to avoid just moments before, and stared at the wall across from me. Thoughts flooded my mind once again, but soon my eyes began to grow heavy, and the blackness overcame me. Sleep was my only comfort at this point.

My dreams taunted me. Sweat trickled softly down my face and stained the pillow beneath me. There was crying, and screaming coming from every direction. The only one I could focus on was my own. My throat burned and pain emmited from every crevice of my body. I shot up quickly from my bed, grasping the sheets within a death grip as I searched the room frantically. There was nothing there. Just me and my heavy breathing. I realized then that there is no comfort at this point, not even my dreams are safe. There is only hope, and that is all I need.

**Reviews please?(: And have a beautiful day!**


End file.
